


Care and Feeding [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Toby, I swear to god, I didn’t mean to do it,” Quentin said as I opened the door.</p><p>“That’s good to know,” I said, raising my eyebrows. “Can I ask what, precisely, you didn’t mean to do?”</p><p>Story written by etben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care and Feeding [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [care and feeding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092769) by [etben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etben/pseuds/etben). 



Cover Art by The Dragongirl 

**Music:**

"Taxi de Nos Réves" by Caravan Quartet, from Caravan Quartet

**Length:**

11 minutes, 53 seconds

**Streaming:**

**Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 11 MB):**

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Toby%20Daye/Care%20and%20Feeding%20by%20etben.mp3)

**Zip File, via the Audiofic Archive (11 MB):**

MP3 - [Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442015110300.zip)


End file.
